AppleSpike La recompensa de Spike
by RedCloverBronie
Summary: Es temporada de cosecha de manzanas, y ya que AJ se encuentra fuera de Ponyville por asuntos del mapa, Spike se ofrece a ayudar a la familia Apple. A su regreso, AppleJack hará todo lo posible por recompensarlo por su trabajo, sin saber que esto solo seria el inicio de algo más entre ellos dos.


_La recompensa de Spike. (One Shot)_.

Como cada año, la temporada de cosecha había llegado a Sweet Apple Acres, y, como cada año, la familia Apple debía poner cascos a la obra para cosechar todas las manzanas de huerto. Se suponía que todo iría como lo habían anticipado, pero el destino tenía otros planes.

Por lo visto, el mapa seleccionó a Twilight y a AppleJack para ir a una misión en Fillydelphia, y, por ende, la labor de recolercar manzanas recaería este año en Big Mac y AppleBloom (quien ya era lo suficientemente fuerte como para derribar varias manzanas de una sola patada).

Aquella mañana, AB y Big Mac se prepararon para comenzar la labor por si solos, ya que AJ se había marchado el día anterior.

Todo iba viento en popa. En sólo unas cuantas horas habían avanzado bastante (aunque no tanto como en años anteriores, debido a la inexperiencia de AppleBloom, quien aún no estaba lista para la labor). Big Mac abarcó tanto como pudo, pero constantemente tenía que ir a socorrer a su pequeña hermana, lo cual dificultaba aún más las cosas.

Rumbo al medio día, la situación no estaba nada mal. Había logrado cubrir una buena parte del huerto ellos dos solos, pero aún así, no lo lograrían a tiempo...

\- Hey, AppleBloom, que hacen?

\- Oh. Hola, Spike! - saludó la portilla al ver al dragón acercarse.

Ella y Big Mac iban de regreso a la cocina para poder comer algo y descansar cuando se toparon con el bebé dragón.

\- Estamos cosechando manzanas, ya que es la época... Tu sabes. - por su tono de voz, Spike pudo intuir la situación.

\- Bien, y... No necesitan ayuda?

Una sonrisa leve se dibujo en los labios de los ponies. Y es que él tenía razón, necesitaban ayuda para terminar la labor.

Una vez descansados, aceptaron la oferta de Spike para que les ayudara a cosechar manzanas. Él llevaba las carretas mientras ellos se concentraban en seguir recogiendo los frutos. Así siguieron por todo el día, y, para aligerar las cosas, AB y Spike conversaron un poco.

Resulta que, ya que Twilight estaba fuera por asuntos de mapa, y Rarity había ido a Canterlot para supervisar su boutique, no tenía más nada que hacer en todo el día.

\- Y Starlight? - preguntó AppleBloom.

\- Creo que salió con Trixie... O era SunBurst? No recuerdo. Se fue tan rápido que no alcancé a oírla bien...

Ya para el final del día, agotados y sin nada más que hacer, todos volvieron a sus casas para dormir. Big Mac le agradeció al dragón con una gema, la cual acepto gustoso.

Esto se repetiría durante tres días completos. Spike resultó ser de gran ayuda. Terminaron a tiempo la cosecha y, por si fuera poco, AJ regreso justo en el último día, sorprendiéndose con el desempeño del pequeñin.

\- Lo hiciste bien, terronsito de azúcar. - lo felicitó. - Y tu, big Mac, más te vale haberle pagado bien al chiquitin. - le acarició la cabeza a Spike.

\- Eeyup. - contestó el corcel, sin más.

El resto de la semana transcurrió con mayor tranquilidad. AJ no tedría que preocuparse por la granja durante un tiempo, y todo gracias a Spike y AB.

Spike, por un lado, se sentía de los más genial. Había recolectado suficientes gemas para hornear aquel pastel que tanto quería, y AB podia presumir con las Crusaiders que ya era casi tan responsable e importante como sus hermanos mayores.

El único inconveniente aquí era...

(En el Castillo de Twilight...)

\- No te preocupes, AppleJack. Yo se lo entregaré por ti. - Twilight había recibido un pastel por parte de la pony granjera, y que iba dirigido a nadie más que Spike, en agradecimiento por su arduo trabajo en SAC. - Spike se pondrá muy feliz cuando lo vea. Y más aún si lo preparaste tú.

\- Jeje... No digas eso. - se sonrojó.

\- Por que no? A Spike le encanta tu cocina! Dice que ni siquiera Rarity es tan buena como tú horneando postres. - Twilight se acercó más a ella. - Por que no te quedas a almorzar con nosotros hoy? Así podrán hablar más de su trabajo en la granja. Digo, por como lo hizo, no crees que estaría bien que el les ayudara más a menudo?

AppleJack lo pensó por unos segundos.

\- Hmmm... Esta bien, Twilight.

Y así se hizo. AppleJack permaneció allí hasta la llegada del dragón, quien había salido junto con Starlight para realizar algunas compras.

\- Hola, chicos! Que bueno que llegaron. Justo ahora íbamos a comer un aperitivo. - los invito la princesa de la amistad, pero Starlight, cansada, se negó y se marchó a su habitación.

Spike, por otro lado...

El bebé dragón no le quitaba el ojo de encima a quel pastel de rubí que se hayaba en el centro de la mesa del Mapa.

\- Cielos, es para mi?

\- Pues... Quien más aquí come rubíes a parte de ti? - río Twilight, cerrándole la boca.

\- Y tu lo hiciste? - dijo, mirando a AJ.

\- Oye! Por que le preguntas a ella? - Twilight se sintió levemente ofendida por el comentario, pero sabía que tenía sus razones para creerlo así. Ella nunca fue muy buena repostera y sólo se podía dedicar a ayudar a las demás... Por si sola era casi incapaz de cocinar algo que no resultara en una extinción masiva. Y Spike lo sabía mejor que nadie.

\- Jeje... Si, lo hice para ti. Por todo lo que hiciste en Sweet Apple Acres durante mi ausencia.

\- Oh, AppleJack, no te hubieras molestado. - dijo, a la vez que atraía en plastel hacia él.

La velada transcurrió con normalidad. Spike comía feliz de la vida, y AJ se veía cada vez más insistente con su propuesta.

\- No nos vendría mal un casco de más... Una garra! No nos vendría nada mal una garra de más en la granja, así que, que dices? Aceptas?

A decir verdad, toda esta situación estaba incomodando a Twilight, aún cuando fue ella quien lo propuso, no le gustaba la idea de que Spike dedicara su tiempo trabajando para otra pony. Spike era su asistente, y si se iba trabajar para AppleJack, ya no tendría tiempo para ayudarla con las labores del castillo, así como las tareas de Starlight... Pero no se quería interponer. Era una gran oportunidad para que Spike comenzara a madurar (aún más, teniendo en cuenta sus acciones en la tierra de los dragones, donde dejo de lado su ascensión a Dragon Lord por proteger a Equestria).

Spike sin duda alguna había madurado bastante, pero aún le faltaba mucho, y Twilight creía que la mejor manera sería que el consiguiera un trabajo real...

Pero, y muy por debajo de la mesa, había un factor que Twilight no había previsto...

La princesa de la amistad se tuvo que ausentar un rato para ir al tocador, lo cual les brindó el tiempo suficiente a sus amigos para cerrar un trato.

\- Entonces, que dices? Te gustaría trabajar para mi, terronsito de azúcar?

\- Jeje... Agradezco la oferta, AppleJack, pero me temo que tengo que negarme... Soy muy feliz trabajando aquí para Twilight y ayudando a Starlight Glimmer con sus estudios... No tengo tiempo suficiente como para ello. Tu me entiendes, no?

Pero AJ no se daría por vencida tan fácilmente.

\- Emmmm... Seguro? Porque te podría pagar muy bien! - se acercó más a él, casi invadiendo su espacio personal. - No te interesa?

\- No gracias. Además, también está Rarity. Ella también necesita ayuda de vez en cuando, y yo soy el único que se suele ofrecer...

\- Te daré todas las gemas que quieras!

\- Lo siento, AJ, pero mi respuesta sigue siendo No. - Spike se cruzó de brazos.

La Pony vaquera estaba comenzando a impacientarse. Se le acababan las ideas, asi que tuvo que recurrir a su última estrategia, aquella la cual había sido la favorita de Rarity para dominarlo y que ella también aprendió a usar durante su estadía en Manehattan, junto a su tía Orange; coquetearle.

Obviamente no iba a coquetear en serio. Simplemente iba a hablarle más bonito de lo usual para atraerlo.

\- Muy bien, tu ganas, Spike. - lo rodeó con su casco. - Es sólo que pensé que tal vez nos iría mejor en la granja si tuviéramos a un grande y fuerte dragón como tú a nuestro lado...

Intentó parpadear rápidamente como lo harían Rarity o Pinke, pero lo suyo resultó más como un tic nervioso. Esto asustó un poco a su amigo.

Al ver que no funcionó, AJ se alejó un poco para pensar.

"Muy bien, AppleJack, piensa! - se decía. - Que puedo yo hacer para convencerlo? Desde que despedimos a Caramel luego de aquel incidente con las semillas al empacar el invierno, no hemos recibido ayuda salvo en casos excepcionales. En si no lo creo muy necesario, pero, ahora que tenemos el mapa, es posible que yo ya no esté mucho tiempo en la granja. Y Celestia sabe que Big Mac gusta de llevar encargos muy a menudo como una excusa para poder viajar un poco... Con alguien como Spike, AppleBloom no se las vería tan mal si se da el caso de que ni mi hermano ni yo estemos ahí para ayudar..."

"El resultó ser un buen casco de obra (o debería decir garra?). Y no es como que haya otros ponies a los que podamos contratar... No! El es el indicado! Pero, como? Como lo convenceré?"

Las gemas no funcionaron. Elogiarlo tampoco funcionó. Posiblemente los bits tampoco lo harían... Solo le quedaba una opción. Y si bien era arriesgada, debía intentarlo...

\- Oye, Spike... - dijo, en un tono apenas audible.

\- Que quieres...? - antes de darse cuenta, nuestro amigo el dragón había sido sorprendido por un beso en los labios por parte de AppleJack, quien usaba su sombrero para cubrirlos porsi alguien llegaba y así poder idear alguna excusa (como que le estaba contando algo al oído).

Aquel beso no duró ni más de 10 segundos, pero fue suficiente como para que se encendiera una pequeña flama dentro de los dos amigos...

AJ, al separarse de el una vez más, se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, y trató de disculparse, pero no hayaba las palabras.

Por otro lado, Spike apenas y lo podía creer. Su amiga AppleJack le acababa de robar un beso. Era inaudito. Si Twilight los hubiera visto, ahora mismo estaría sobre la vaquera, intentando arrancarle la melena por la ira. Posiblemente también se hubiese lanzado sobre de el, para reclamarle el no haber puesto resistencia alguna.

En fin, estaba hecho. Spike y AJ acababan de firmar un contrato del cual ninguno de los dos podía arrepentirse jamás.

\- Entonces...

\- Entonces...

Los dos evadían la mirada del otro.

\- Te... Veré mañana a medio día en el huerto? - dijo AppleJack, mirando a algún punto indefinido del otro lado de la estancia.

\- C... Claro. - Spike hizo un gran esfuerzo por no voltearla a ver.

\- Entonces... Allá te veo.

Acto seguido, la pony campirana salió tan rápido como sus cascos de lo permitieron.

"... Que acaba de pasar" pensó Twilight, quien, sin que se dieran cuenta, observó la situación desde atrás de la puerta que se hayaba a las espaldas del bebé dragón.

La noche siguió sin mas. Cada quien se fue a su cama a dormir, a la espera de un nuevo día...

Más sin embargo, hubo un alma aquella noche que no pudo consiliar el sueño...

"Esto no es bueno... - la princesa de la amistad daba vueltas en su cama, sin poder acomodarse en lo absoluto. - Si Spike acepta la propuesta de AJ... Eso significa que ya no tendrá tiempo para mi... Digo, para ayudarme en la biblioteca? Ni para ayudar a Starlight con sus estudios de la amistad? Ya no lo veré más que por las noches?"

Pero eso no era lo único que le preocupaba. Aquel beso... Que efecto habrá tenido sobre el reptil? Y sobre AppleJack? Acaso solo lo hizo para convencerlo de trabajar para ella? No podía saberlo.

Las horas pasaron y, eventualmente, Twilight se quedó dormida.

(A la mañana siguiente, en Sweet Apple Acres...)

El silencio era incómodo hasta para los árboles de manzana. En el medio del camino, en la parte más alejada del huerto, se encontraban dos figuras andantes. Iban a paso lento y con timidez. Era obvio que trataban de ocultar su vergüenza.

Tras lo sucedido en el castillo de Twilight, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir una sola palabra.

Spike trató de entablar una conversación, pero los ojos llenos de temor de AJ se lo impedian al instante.

El silencio se prolongó por lo que parecieron horas. Al final, fue AJ quien dijo la primera palabra.

\- Spike, yo... - se le veía asustada cual potrilla en la noche de Nightmare antes del regreso de la princesa Luna.

\- Si?

\- Verás, Spike, yo... - se posó frente al dragón para encararlo por fin. - Yo... Lo de ayer... - tomo aire y se armó de valor. - Si tu... Si tu quieres, yo...

\- A mi también... Me gustó.

Esto hizo ruborizar a AJ como nunca ates en su vida. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y su corazón latía rápidamente.

Spike le explicó a AJ que, y pese a sentirse culpable pues pensó que él la había obligado a llegar a esos extremos, en cierta forma, había disfrutado de ese beso...

\- Lo siento, AppleJack! Si quieres echarme de aquí, hazlo. No te culparé.

Cerró sus puños y alzó la barbilla, a la espera de una reprimenda... Pero en su lugar, lo que obtuvo fue otro beso por parte de su amiga.

\- Spike... - dijo, una vez se separó de él. - ... Quedate a trabajar aquí.

Usualmente AJ era buena para ocultar sus sentimientos ante los machos, pero por alguna razón, ahora le costaba trabajo controlarse.

(Flashback...)

Resulta que, después de lo ocurrido en el castillo, AppleJack se dirigió a su habitación y no salió en toda la noche, pensando en lo que había hecho. Y no por sentirse culpable de besar a un menor (era como si algún corcel adulto, de la nada, llegara a robarle un beso a AppleBloom), sino por que, en cierta forma, esto le había generado sentimientos encontrados...

Conforme avanzó la noche, más le cosquilleaba el vientre al recordarlo. Si bien ese no había sido su primer beso, si que había sido muy diferente a todo lo que había experimentado hasta ahora... Le había gustado.

Al salir el sol, AJ había llegado a la conclusión de que, a su modo, Spike podían ser un gran partido, a pesar de su edad...

"Esto esta mal... Pero se siente tan bien...", sonrió para sus adentros. Sin dudas algo había nacido dentro de ella. Un nuevo sentimiento surgía de la nada y le obligaba a levantarse al recordar su encuentro con el dragón ese mismo día más tarde.

(Fin del flashback).

\- AppleJack... Es eso cierto?

Ella asintió. Se cubrió la cara con su sombrero y, tras un rato de silencio, dijo:

\- No tienes porque hacerlo... Yo entiendo si quieres ir y acusarme con Twilight...

Spike sintió lástima por ella. En el fondo, a el también le había llegado a gustar.

\- Y dime, AppleJack... - ella lo miró mientras se alejaba a recoger una manzana del piso. - Si me quedo aquí... Que me darías? No quiero gemas, eso está claro... Y mucho menos bits... Así que...

Ella se le acercó por detrás y miro la manzana entre sus garras.

\- Que quieres, Spike?

\- No lo sé.

Spike pulio la manzana hasta dejarla reluciente, al grado de que se reflejaran sus rostros en ella.

\- Y tú? Que quieres? - le preguntó el dragón a la vaquera.

Ella lo pensó por un buen rato.

Originalmente, lo que ella quería era que el se quedara ahí para ayudar en las labores, pero ahora...

Ambos miraron la manzana. Se estaban mirando a los ojos atravez de ella. De este modo, ambos lo supieron.

\- Te quiero a ti. - dijeron, al unísono, en un susurro. Acto seguido, cada quien le dio una mordida a manzana. Se miraron a los ojos, esta vez de frente, y sonrieron.

\- Twilight nos matara por esto? - dijo Spike, nervioso.

\- No lo dudes. - ella lo acercó con su casco, sólo para volver a ensartarle otro beso en los labios.

Y así, ambos pactaron su nueva vida sin decírselo a Twilight hasta esa misma noche.

Los dos permanecieron ocultos en la parte más alejada del huerto, disfrutando de su compañía. A partir de ahora, Spike trabajaría para ella, y a cambio, AppleJack le entregaría su corazón (y tal vez algo más en un futuro).

Los dos comenzarían una nueva vida de la cual sólo podían saber ellos dos y Twilight. Nadie mas se debía enterar, por su bien.

Por su parte, la princesa de la amistad no podía ocultar sus sentimientos pues, su ayudante número 1, y a quien cuidó desde que era un recién nacido, se estaba apartando de su lado para hacer una vida junto a AppleJack.

No le quedaba más que aceptarlo.

No pasaría mucho tiempo para que Spike y AJ decidieran comenzar a verse fuera del trabajo, atrayendo las miradas de los demás ponies quienes sospechaban de su relación. Pero no les importaria esto. Ellos dos serían felices aún con la oposición del resto.

Sin duda, lo mejor que les pudo haber pasado a esos dos, fue que Spike ayudara en la granja durante la ausencia de AJ, pues así el pudo conseguir una valiosa recompensa por su trabajo. Sin dudas, la mejor de las pagas que podía recibir, era el mirar a su lado y ver a su querida AJ junto a él.

Esa sin duda fue, es, y será por siempre, su mayor recompensa.

 _Fin_.

 **Y bien? Que les pareció este OneShot? Ya se los debía desde hace tiempo xD. En fin. Dejen sus reviews, que saben que me gusta leerlos. Este será el último One Shot que subiré pues le dedicaré todo mi tiempo escribiendo a mis fics largos. Hasta la próxima!**

 **\- BROHOOF!** -


End file.
